Pride and Prejudice and Zombies and Klaine
by RainbowsAndLlamas
Summary: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was sworn to protect his home from the dreadfuls.That was until the arrogant Blaine Devon Anderson arrives. What could possibly happen? Based on Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. FIRST AU! If it should even be considered one :/
1. Chapter 1

**Pride And Prejudice And Zombies And Klaine**

**Rated T cuz I'm paronoid**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was sworn to protect his home from the was until the arrogant Blaine Anderson arrives. What could possibly happen?Based on Pride and Prejudice and Zombies**

**A/N: HELLOOOO! Thanks for reading this! FYI I havent abandoned A Klaine Wedding From Start To Finish but I will update that soon! ( I FEEL LIKE AN ASSHOLE SO SORRY!) Anyways this is based off Pride And Prejudice And Zombies. This is unbeta-d so sorry in advance for any mistakes. This is set in the early 1900s. Also after this chapter has been posted but I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY it will be on a two week hiatus due to my upcoming exams but after that I'll post an extra chapter. LOVE Y'ALL! NO FLAMES KAY? PS the timing for this may be wrong so please forgive me!**

**Update7/11/12**

**So this is the new version of it, I just changed it a bit so that well I don't get stuck again later on so...yeah enjoy! Btw I added a new character so...**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR JANE AUSTEN OR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AND ZOMBIES. ALL I OWN ARE MY OCs**

**-PROLOUGE-**

The mysterious plague first struck Lima,Ohio when the one and only Kurt Elizabeth Hummel turned 8. In that same year his mother had fallen to the stricken and soon died. Kurt was heartbroken,this spurred him on to master the deadly arts. He had mastered the use of sai swords at 12 and went to China with his sisters and brother for four years. 8 years after his mother death, his father,Burt Hummel, remarried.

Carole Hudson now Hudson-Hummel or Hudmel she likes to call it, is a sweet woman who loves Burt first husband had fallen to the stricken. They met when Burt was out zombie slaying and fell in love instantly. Her only son Finn was a tall boy who loved football. He had little combat training at first but with proper training in the span of four years he was the next deadliest,next to Kurt.

Then theres Olivia Stamford, Kurt's aunt. She was living with Kurt since his mother's death.

The Hudmel brothers got along fairly well. Their parents soon started taking in children orphaned by the dreadfuls. They had taken in Quinn Fabray,Brittany S Pierce and Mercedes Jones.

Quinn was the sweet blond who was very fond of dresses and reading. The most mature of her sisters and takes down zombies without question.

Brittany may be the sweetest and the dumbest (AN no offense! I love her kay?) of the three but also the deadliest of her sisters.

Mercedes, like Brittany is very deadly and loves to do very lady-like things.

When the elder of the five siblings had turned sixteen, their father sent them all to China for four years where they,like their father,mastered the deadly arts. Now,two years after completing their training they were sworn to protect their home from the unmentionables and thus their journey begins...

-CHAPTER 1-

It is acknowledged that when a zombie in possesion of brains must be in want of more. The plain truth of this statement can never be more true during the recent attack at William Mckinely Mansion where a total of twenty people were brutally murdered and than consumed by the undead.

"Have you heard of the dreadful news that Mckinely Mansion has been invaded by a horde of the undead?" Olivia said to Burt.

Burt replied that he had not and continued his morning routine of sharpening his dagger and polishing his prized musket. The various zombie invasions had grown at an alarming rate.

"Apprently the ownership of the estate is now in possesion of the Berrys, a family of much wealth."

"What is the name of the head of household?" Burt asked in curiosity.

"Two married men,Hiram and Leroy Berry, and their daughter Rachel Berry. What a fine girl for Finn!"

Burt scoffed "But has she been trained in muskerty? Though she is of wealth I don't see why I should see one of my sons get married to a damsel in-"

"She is not a damsel in distress Burt," Olivia cut in. "Apparently she has some,not alot, training in musketry and in the deadly 's bound to fall in love with Finn!"

"Olivia! Calm down!" Carole sighed.

Burt sighed. "Marriage and love in times of these? Surely you must be joking."

"And why should I be? Consider your son!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I am! I love you but this has gone too far. Fine. Finn may fall in love with Rachel or vice versa but they would need my approval first." Burt shook his head. Olivia grinned and skipped happily out of the room. Burt groaned and fell back into his chair ignoring the musket he was sharpening. One thing was certain,this was only the beginning of a very long journey.

**A/N:Burt's right,it is a long way more! Not much Kurt or Blaine here but more soon! Hope you liked this! Should I continue this?Review when you've got the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride and Prejudice and Zombies and Klaine: Chapter 2**

A/N: omg. IM SORRYYYY. I'm crap at updating in case you haven't realized.

Burt had gone behind Olivia's back to visit the mysterious Berry's though he reassured her that he would not. A day after that visit, he chose to disclose the information in the following manner:

Looking at his son, Kurt, carving the crest of the Hummel-Hudson's onto the handle of a new sai sword, he suddenly said "I hope Mr Berry would like that."

"How are we supposed to know what they are suppose to like," said Olivia with a hint of resentment, "if we are not supposed to visit them at all."

"But you forget, dearest aunt. We will meet them at the next upcoming ball! And you know how I love to dress up at balls." Kurt said.

Olivia, not wanting to reply, began fussing over Quinn's dress.

"Quinn! What is that dress you're wearing?! You look like you're one of the sorry stricken!"

"What a terrible thing to say!" Quinn exclaimed before turning back to Kurt. "Soooo... Kurtie, when is your next ball?"

"In 2 weeks." he said.

"It would be impossible to meet him if we don't even know him ourselves! Oh how I regret ever hearing of the Berrys!" cried his aunt.

Burt smirked. "I feel sorry about hearing that but if I'd known this was bound to happen I wouldn't have visited the Berrys, but as I have already done so, there's no way to escape the aquantaince now."

Everyone's reaction was exactly what Burt had hoped for, with Olivia being the most dramatic one. "Burt! I knew you would give in! You have no idea how thankful I am! Finn would be delighted to know that he can finally meet Miss Berry! This was a good joke though,having already visit them and not saying a word until no-"

"However," Burt cut in mid rant, "my children will still have to continue their training. Do not take this as a sign that I'm ever going to be any less harsh on their training. They will still train, Berry or no Berry."

"Of course! They will be as deadly as they are pretty or handsome." Olivia said happily.

"Good. Quinn, you may wear whatever dress you like." Burt said as he left the room.

"This is why I love your father," Carole turned to her children. "still so kind although the gates of hell are wide open and the dead are walking beside us. Miss Berry would utmost definitely dance with you my dearest Finn!"

Finn blushed.

The rest of the day was spent imagining how the mysterious Berrys would return the visit and whether they should ask them to stay for a meal.

A/N: Yes. I replaced Carole with Olivia because it was so OOC of Carole to be like that . Yay! We finally get to meet Kurt! Next chapter we will meet the mysterious Berrys and Blaine... And also some unmentionables and also witness the Hummel siblings in action!. I'm terribly excited to write this!

If you have any suggestions or prompts or constructive criticism do drop a review or PM me. Reviews are like encouragement to me and I need help to name some characters but I will let you readers decide!

Also, it's the holidays here for me but I have like a billion things to do so the next chapter might be delayed again so I'm sorry if that happens.

For those who haven't read Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, Im following the order of chapters as written because it would be easier for me to write but if you prefer me to write in another way please do speak up. The total number of chapters might be around 60. Chapters will get longer after this.

Okay this was long so BYE BYE! Btw twitter is DatRainbowLlama. follow maybe?

-Elizabeth


	3. AUTHOR's NOTE

Author's Note

So yeah I know you're gonna murder mehowever please hear me out! I'm changing the story a bit so that Carole ain't gonna be that mean anymorebiz it breaks my heart to write her like that so here's my OC Olivia!

Chapter 3 is on the way and updates may be slightly faster but that depends on my schedule for the holidays.

I've also decided to make chapters longer so the total number of chapters will change, there will be times where I'll just add in songs although they're not composed at that time, I mean, what's klaine without music? So just imagine that the song has already existed yeah?

Im really sorry for the wait!

DatRainbowLlama is my twitter. You're allowed rights to nag at me to quickly update!

Peace out,

-Elizabeth


End file.
